Kagerou Project X Ib
by Kuroha Konoha
Summary: This the story of the Mekakushi Dan went to the gallery. All of a sudden, there was a black out and people are gone except for them. In the gallery, painting comes alive and headless statues are chasing them. This is bad luck for Shintaro and Kido because they are scaredy cats. They have to find a way to get out this haunted gallery and return to their own world...
1. Chapter 1

**_Kagerou project characters X Ib the game, not the characters._**

**_Characters:_**

**_-Kido Tsubomi_**

**_Rose: Dark purple_**

**_Petals: 8_**

**_-Seto Kousuke_**

**_Rose: Light green_**

**_Petals: 8_**

**_-Kano Shuuya_**

**_Rose: Dark grey_**

**_Petals: 8_**

**_-Kozakura Mary_**

**_Rose: Light pink_**

**_Petals: 7_**

**_-Kisaragi Momo_**

**_Rose: Dark orange_**

**_Petals: 8_**

**_-Ene/Takane Enemoto_**

**_Rose: Dark blue_**

**_Petals: 10_**

**_-Kisaragi Shintaro_**

**_Rose: Dark red_**

**_Petals: 9_**

**_-Amamiya Hibiya_**

**_Rose: Light blue_**

**_Petals: 6_**

**_-Konoha/Kokonose Haruka_**

**_Rose: Light yellow_**

**_Petals: 10_**

**_-? ? ?_**

**_Rose: White_**

**_Petals: 9_**

* * *

**_Today is a hot day. Every member in Mekakushi Dan were tired because of the heat except Kano._**

**_Kano: Nee, Everyone~! Want to go out?!_**

**_Seto: Go out? To where?_**

**_Kano: To the new gallery across the street!_**

**_Kido: -Evil glare- Why...?_**

**_Kano: Because all of you look like going to die from the heat!_**

**_Momo: Sugoi! I never been to a gallery before~! Can you come along, Hibiya-kun?_**

**_Hibiya: . . . What? . . . No!_**

**_Momo: -Show her puppy eyes-_**

**_Hibiya: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ugh . . . O-okay, okay!_**

**_Momo: Yay! -Hugs Hibiya-_**

**_Hibiya: Onii-san, you want to go too?_**

**_Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . –Nods-_**

**_Seto: Nee, Mary-chan. We are going to a gallery!_**

**_Mary: Ehh! But they are too many people..._**

**_Kido: Don't worry. You and Kisaragi will be fine._**

**_Ene: *In the television* Yay~! Master, I want to go!_**

**_Shintaro: *Can't hear Ene because he listen his songs in his headphone.*_**

**_Ene: Master . . . -Grins evilly- Can't you hear me...?_**

**_Shintaro: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . AHHHHH! *Heard an annoying noise from his headphone. Throw it into the floor and stomp the headphone into pieces.* What was that for, Ene!_**

**_Ene: That's what you get for not listening to me~! XD_**

**_Shintaro: Ugh . . . Thanks to you . . . My only headphone is broken and I had to buy a new one . . ._**

**_Ene: -Chuckles- No need to thank me! *Swith to Shintaro's phone*_**

**_Shintaro: -Sigh- What's the problem this time?_**

**_Kano: We are going to the gallery~!_**

**_Shintaro: Eh?_**

**_Kido: Yeah, it's better than to get locked up in a room forever._**

**_Shintaro: Eh?_**

**_Momo: -Sigh- Come on, onii-chan! No buts!_**

**_Shintaro: Ehh!_**

**_Seto: *Hold Shintaro's left shoulder* Let's go, Shintaro-kun._**

**_Konoha: *Hold Shintaro's right shoulder* . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Shintaro: EHHH!_**

**_Ene: Yay! We're going to the gallery~!_**

**_Seto and Konoha: -Drags Shintaro through the door-_**

**_Shintaro: . . . Anyone . . . Help me!_**

* * *

**_(Outside the gallery)_**

**_Mary: Sugoi . . . What a big building . . ._**

**_Hibiya: -Sigh- . . . What a hot day . . ._**

**_Kano: This is just the building. Let's go inside~!_**

**_Seto: Yeah!_**

**_Konoha: Hm . . ._**

**_Seto and Konoha: -Drags Shintaro through the gallery's front door-_**

**_Shintaro: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (How long they are keeping dragging me around . . .?)_**

* * *

**_(Inside the gallery)_**

**_Shintaro: Oi. Seto, Konoha, You can let me go now . . ._**

**_Seto: Oh, sorry ! * Let go of Shintaro's left shoulder*_**

**_Konoha: . . . *Let go of Shintaro's right shoulder*_**

**_Momo: Sugoi! What a big gallery!  
Seto: Yeah! Right, Mary-chan?_**

**_Mary: Y-y-yeah . . . -Clings to Seto-_**

**_Shintaro: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (Ugh, I never love art . . .)_**

**_Hibiya: Onii-san, do yo-_**

**_Konoha: *Cries*_**

**_Hibiya: Onii-san! Why are you crying?!_**

**_Momo: Hibiya-kun, what did you do to your brother?!_**

**_Hibiya: What! I didn't do anything to him!_**

**_Mary: Poor, Konoha . . ._**

**_Shintaro: You should apologize, Hibiya._**

**_Hibiya: Just as I said, I didn't do anything to him!_**

**_Konoha: . . . Daisuki . . ._**

**_Hibiya: What?_**

**_Konoha: * Wipe of his tears*_**

**_Shintaro: Daisuki . . . You mean you like it?_**

**_Seto: . . .The gallery. . . ?_**

**_Konoha: -Nodded and show his sparkly eyes-_**

**_Seto: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Mary: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Momo: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Shintaro: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Hibiya: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Onii-san, you love art?_**

**_Konoha: -Nodded-_**

**_Momo: There is never wrong to love them!_**

**_Shintaro: I never knew Konoha loves art._**

**_Seto: Hmm . . . Art are cute aren't they, Mary-chan!_**

**_Mary: Y-yeah!_**

**_Kido: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ( What are me and Kano are? Props?) Oi. Stop playing around and look around the gallery while me and Kano had other stuff to do._**

**_Kano: Yeah~! Look around until your mother and I call you!_**

**_Kido: *Kick Kano's face* Who told you I was your wife . . . -Evil glare- *Walks away*_**

**_Kano: O-okay . . . I surrender myself . . . Bye, everyone~! *Chase after Kido*_**

**_Shintaro: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . What do we do now?_**

**_Ene: Let's explore~!_**

**_Momo: Let's split up! I go with Hibiya-kun!_**

**_Hibiya: -Sigh- Okay . . ._**

**_Seto: Hmm . . . I go with Mary-chan then._**

**_Mary: Really?_**

**_Seto: I know it will be fun!_**

**_Mary: T-thanks . . ._**

**_Seto: You, Shintaro-kun?_**

**_Ene: I'm going with master!_**

**_Shintaro: -Sigh- (Why am I stuck with this virus . . .?)_**

**_Ene: Ah~! Master, what's with the long face?!_**

**_Shintaro: It's nothing . . ._**

**_Hibiya . . . Onii-san, who are you going with?_**

**_Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . *Walks to Shintaro and hug him*_**

**_Seto: ?_**

**_Mary: !_**

**_Momo: ?!_**

**_Ene: ?_**

**_Hibiya: !?_**

**_Shintaro: !?_**

**_Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . *Let Shintaro go*_**

**_Momo: Onii-chan!_**

**_Hibiya: Onii-san!_**

**_Seto: . . . It means you go with . . . Ene-chan and Shintaro-kun?_**

**_Konoha: -Nodded-_**

**_Shintaro: Then why do you hug me infront of public?! _**

**_Konoha: -Show his confident eyes-_**

**_Shintaro . . . -Sigh- . . ._**

**_Momo: Yosh, let's go! -Drags Hibiya away-_**

**_Hibiya: Oi! I can walk myself!_**

**_Konoha: Hm. -Drags Shintaro away-_**

**_Ene: Yay~!_**

**_Shintaro: . . . ( That's the only word I heard from Konoha all day . . .)_**

**_Seto: Meet you guys later! Let's go Mary-chan._**

**_Mary: Y-yes! -Went up stairs with Seto-_**

* * *

**_Seto: Ah, Mary-chan! Look! -Points at a picture-_**

**_Mary: . . . It is a painting of a women . . ._**

**_Seto: It says . . . 'The Red Lady' . . ._**

**_Mary: . . . I'm jealous . . ._**

**_Seto: Hm? Why?_**

**_Mary: Because she's beautiful than me . . ._**

**_Seto: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Mary: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Seto: It's alright! To me, you're the cutest girl in the world!_**

**_Mary: . . . *Blush* Yosh! Someday I want to meet her!_**

**_Seto: I'm sure we will._**

**_Mary: . . . Ah! Seto-kun! Look! There's Kido and Kano! -Points at them-_**

**_Seto: Then, let's go!_**

* * *

**_( A few minutes ago . . .)_**

**_Momo: Come on, Hibiya-kun! -Pull Hibiya's hand-_**

**_Hibiya: O-ouch! Don't pull my hand!(How come she have so much energy?!)_**

**_Hibiya: (How did the artist make this?!) Hmm . . . It is call 'Realm Of The Abyss'_**

**_Momo: You can see how deep it is! Right, Hibiya-kun?_**

**_Hibiya: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Momo: Oh . . . You scare of the big fish . . .? -Grins-_**

**_Hibiya: . . . Eh? No! I'm not! -Blush-_**

**_Momo: Uwaah! So cute~! -Hugs Hibiya-_**

**_Hibiya: . . .C-can't b-breath . . ._**

**_Momo: Oh! Sorry, sorry! -Let him go-_**

**_Hibiya: -Sigh- Let's go upstairs. I think the others are waiting._**

**_Momo: Okay!_**

**_Momo and Hibiya: -Went up stairs-_**

**_Momo: Oh, that's danchou-san and Kano-san! Let's go! -Pull Hibiya's hands-_**

**_Hibiya: O-okay . . ._**

* * *

**_(A few minutes ago)_**

**_Ene: Oh, a rose! A big red rose, master!_**

**_Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Shintaro: Huh? How did they make this? It looks very real . . ._**

**_Konoha: . . .It's the same color as Shintaro's jacket . . ._**

**_Shintaro: Huh? You think so?_**

**_Ene! Yeah! I think red suits you!_**

**_Shintaro: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Ene: Master?_**

**_Shintaro: . . . No, it's nothing . . ._**

**_Konoha: -Pats Shintaro's head-_**

**_Shintaro: Let's go upstairs . . . I had enough of art . . ._**

**_Konoha: -Nodded-_**

**_Ene: Yeah!_**

**_Ene, Shintaro and Konoha: -Went upstairs-_**

**_Ene: Ah, that's danchou!_**

**_Shintaro: Yeah._**

* * *

**_(A few minutes ago)_**

**_Kido: Kano, you pay._**

**_Kano: Eh~! Why I have to pay for them~?!_**

**_Kido: Cause I left my money in my room._**

**_Kano:-Sigh-_**

**_Kido: Oi. Let's go upstairs._**

**_Kano: Okay~!_**

**_Kido and Kano: -Went upstairs-_**

**_Kano: Ah . . . Everyones here at the same time~!_**

**_Kido: Huh?_**

**_Seto, Mary, Momo, Hibiya, Shintaro, Konoha: -Runs to Kido and Kano-_**

**_Shintaro: Momo?!_**

**_Momo: Onii-chan?!_**

**_Kano: This must be fate!_**

**_Shintaro: No, we are not!_**

**_Kano: You guys enjoy the gallery?_**

**_Seto: Yes! Right, Mary-chan!_**

**_Mary: Yeah!_**

**_Momo: This gallery is great!_**

**_Ene: I just take a lot of pictures!_**

**_Shintaro: Yeah . . . I had the greatest day of my life . . . (You can't take pictures in here or you going to get caught . . . Or me . . .)_**

**_Hibiya: Never better. . . (My hands still hurt . . .)_**

**_Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Kido: Let's go to a last art. I want to show._**

* * *

**_(A few minutes later)_**

**_Kido: Here it is . . . _**

**_Seto: Hm? I don't understand the picture . . ._**

**_Kano: How long does it take to make this?_**

**_Ene: Maybe. . . 100 years!_**

**_Mary: But. . . it was very colorful._**

**_Momo: What a weird picture . . ._**

**_Hibiya: (Why did I had a bad feeling about this . . .)_**

**_Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Shintaro: Hmm, let's see . . . '? ? ? World' . . . _**

**_Kido: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Seto: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Kano: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Mary: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Momo: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Ene: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Shintaro: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Hibiya: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_All: ?_**

* * *

**_-Black out-_**

**_Shintaro: W-what? W-who turn off the lights?!_**

**_Momo: Onii-chan, what did you do?!_**

**_Shintaro: What?! I didn't do anything!_**

**_Momo: Onii-chan, you hurt my foot!_**

**_Shintaro: Oh, Sor- Ouch! Who punch my face?!_**

**_Seto: Sorry, it's me._**

**_Mary: Who pull my hair?_**

**_Seto: Sorry, it's me, again._**

**_Hibiya: What am I touching . . .?_**

**_Momo: -Punch Hibiya's face- Pervert!_**

**_Kido: Kisaragi, you punch the wrong person! . . . Who pull my hoodie?!_**

**_Kano: I did it~!_**

**_Kido: -Kick Kano's face-_**

**_Shintaro: Ouch! Why am I the only one who's getting hurt a lot here?!_**

**_Konoha: . . . I feel something . . . Metal . . ._**

**_Shintaro: Metal?_**

**_Seto: Wait, I had a flashlight in my pocket . . ._**

**_Shintaro: Who brings a flashlight early in the morning?!_**

**_Momo: Quick!_**

**_Seto: Okay. -Turn on the flashlight-_**

**_?: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_All: AAAAAHHHHH!_**

* * *

**_Please give me reviews~!  
_**


	2. Amusement Park

**_Okay this is the second chapter! And thanks to Flohwalze and Monokuro Kage! You guys are my first reviews~! And thanks for the tip,_** **_lyfaeon! It really helps~! I'm sorry if you guys hate this kind a format like script. . . I'm not using narration format because I'm not really good at it. . . But when I finish the story (About 30 chapters), I'm going to make the same story but in narration form. So hope everyone like this chapter~!_**

* * *

**_(Ene: Yosh! This is what happened~! We went to a fun gallery and suddenly there was a blackout~! When Seto turn on his flashlight, they saw something unexpected~! And that is . . . )_**

* * *

**_All: AAAAAHHHHH!_**

**_Kido: -Faint-_**

**_Momo: Danchou?!_**

**_?: Haha! You should've seen you're faces! Master's face is priceless! Haha!_**

**_All:EHHH?!_**

**_Shintaro: Eh? Ene?! –Looks at his phone, then looks up- How do you get out of my phone?!_**

**_Hibiya: Oh? This is the real Ene . . ._**

**_Momo: But she is flying!_**

**_Mary: Y-yeah. And she doesn't have feet._**

**_Ene: That's because I'm a program!_**

**_Seto: Wow! This is a surprise!_**

**_Konoha: . . . She's the one I touched before . . ._**

**_Kano: Ene in this form is cute too~!_**

**_Ene: Hehe~!_**

**_Kido: -Wakes up- Eh? What happen?_**

**_Momo: Danchou! Ene-chan came out of onii-chan's phone._**

**_Kido: Really?_**

**_Ene: Yeah!_**

**_Kido: Oh . . . _**

**_Kano: Hm? Aren't you shock about this, Kido?_**

**_Kido: No. It's doesn't scare me . . ._**

**_Seto: Oh? Shinta-. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Eh? Where is he?_**

**_Mary: He's gone._**

**_Hibiya: Where did he go?_**

**_Momo: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . -Looks around- Eh?! Onii-chan?! Why are you on the floor?!_**

**_Shintaro: This is not real! This is not real! This is not real!_**

**_Konoha: He looks like cute small puppy. . ._**

**_Mary: What's wrong with him?_**

**_Hibiya: Is he scared of the dark . . . ?_**

**_Momo: No, it's wrong . . ._**

**_Shintaro: She's not real! She's not real! She's not real!_**

**_Ene: Master?_**

**_Kido: I think he is shock of Ene . . ._**

**_Seto: Hm? Why is that?_**

**_Kano: Isn't that interesting~!_**

**_Ene: Yeah! This way, I can be close with you!_**

**_Shintaro: No. It is the other way around . . . _**

**_Ene: Hm? Why is that?_**

**_Shintaro: (My nightmare came true . . .) -Sigh- Never mind... -Stands up- So... What just happened?_**

**_Seto: I don't know . . ._**

**_Kano: Maybe the power is out?_**

**_Momo: Ohh~! Maybe the gallery is haunted!_**

**_Ene: ReallY?!_**

**_Kido and Shintaro: !_**

**_Seto: Yeah! I want a test of courage! Right, Mary-chan?_**

**_Mary: Yeah!_**

**_Kido and Shintaro: !_**

**_Kano: Hm~ I've never been to a haunted gallery before~!_**

**_Hibiya: This is not scary at all._**

**_Konoha: -Nods-_**

**_Kido and Shintaro: !_**

**_Kano: Hm? What's wrong? Kido, Shintaro-kun?_**

**_Kido: -Cough- Haunted galleries are for kids._**

**_Shintaro: Eh? Umm . . .Y-yeah._**

**_Momo: -Grins- Oh? Onii-chan? Are you scared?_**

**_Shintaro: Huh?!_**

**_Mary and Ene: Really?_**

**_Kano: -Grins- You too Kido?_**

**_Kido: Huh?!_**

**_Seto: Yeah. I still remembered . . ._**

**_Kano: Kido is really cute that time~!_**

**_Hibiya: What happened?_**

**_Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Kano: Well . . . This is what happened . . ._**

* * *

**_*Flash back*_**

**_Seto: The three of us were 7 years old. We went to an amusement park with our sister. We went there because we wanted to fulfill our mission and that is having fun._**

**_(At the enterance)_**

**_?: - Come on everybody! Let's go and have some fun!_**

**_Kido, Seto and Kano: -Runs to ?-_**

**_Seto: Yeah, onee-chan!_**

**_Kano: Even though she is older than us, she have a lot of energy~!_**

**_Kido: Ah! Wait! You guys are too fast!_**

**_Kano: Come one, Kido! -Hold out his hand-_**

**_Kido: -Takes his hand- O-okay!_**

**_?: So everyone is ready?_**

**_Kido: Ready?_**

**_Seto: Ready for what?_**

**_?: Your mission, silly!_**

**_Kano: What kind of mission this time, onee-chan?_**

**_?: Our mission is . . ._**

**_Kido, Seto and Kano: -Show their confident eyes-_**

**_?: This! -Holding a lot of tickets on her hands-_**

**_Kido, Seto and Kano: Huh?_**

**_?: It is to spend all this ticket on the amusement park!_**

**_Seto: Onee-chan . . . How did you get all this tickets?_**

**_?: Hmm . . . Yesterday mother gave me a lot of money and she wanted us to spend our time here than our house! Because she was proud of us to helped her garden!_**

**_Kano: Haha~! Mother is a kind-hearted woman~!_**

**_Kido: How many tickets did you bought?_**

**_?: Oh? I spend all of the money and got 100 tickets!_**

**_Kido: Eh?! How did you got 100 tickets?!_**

**_?: Haha! The ticket booth felt sorry for me for not having our parents around . . . So she gave me an extra 50 tickets!_**

**_Seto: How can we spend all of it in a day?_**

**_Kano: Yeah~!_**

**_?: That's why we need to go to the amusement park early. So that we can play on all the rides~!_**

**_Kido: Eh?! Why? It's tiring . . . _**

**_Seto: But it will be fun!_**

**_Kano: We can play all the rides till we drop!_**

**_?: Come on! Let's have some fun!_**

**_Kido: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . O-okay then . . . _**

**_Seto, Kano and ?: Yay~!_**

**_?: Okay . . . Mission having fun . . . Start!_**

**_All: -Runs through the entrance-_**

* * *

**_Kano: We played all the rides till noon. It was fun! We noticed that we have four tickets left. Our only choice is to go into the haunted house._**

**_Kido: -Sigh- I'm tired . . . _**

**_?: Just keep going with it!_**

**_Seto: Yeah!_**

**_Kano: We have four tickets left then we can go home~!_**

**_Seto: But our only choice is the haunted house . . . _**

**_?: Let's do it!_**

**_Kano: I think it's going to be fun~!_**

**_Seto: I've never been to a haunted house before._**

**_Kido: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_?: What's wrong? -Pokes Kido's back-_**

**_Kido: I-It's nothing._**

**_Kano: Are you scared?_**

**_Seto: Of haunted houses?_**

**_Kido: -Nods and look down-_**

**_?: -Pats her head- It's fine~! Your onee-chan will help you!_**

**_Seto and Kano: Us too!_**

**_Kido: T-thanks . . ._**

* * *

**_Seto: We went in the entrance of the haunted house. Me and Kano weren't scared. Kido always clings at onee-chan though. But on the way, we were separated from onee-chan and Kido was very scare._**

**_Kido: E-eh? W-where's onee-chan?_**

**_Kano: We got lost . . ._**

**_Seto: Let's find a way out then!_**

**_Kido: B-but . . ._**

**_Kano: What are you scare of? Even though onee-chan isn't here but you have us!_**

**_Seto: Yeah! You're not lonely, right?_**

**_Kido: Y-yeah . . . I guess . . ._**

**_Kano: Then let's go! -Hold out his right hand-_**

**_Seto: We'll help you! -Hold out his left hand-_**

**_Kido: -Take both of their hands- Thanks._**

**_(A few minutes later)_**

**_Kano: Look! I see light!_**

**_Seto: It's the entrance!_**

**_Kido: Finally!_**

**_All: -Runs out at the exit-_**

**_?: You guys finally made it!_**

**_Kido: Eh? Onee-chan?!_**

**_Seto: She's already out from the haunted house._**

**_Kano: Onee-chan~!_**

**_?: Wow~! You guys were very brave~!_**

**_Kido , Kano and Seto: -Cried a little, runs to ? and hug her- Ayano onee-chan!_**

**_Ayano: Ara~ Ara~ -Hugs them tightly-_**

**_(End flashback)_**

* * *

**_Kano: So . . . That's how it happened~!_**

**_Seto: Fun memories . . ._**

**_Mary: How fun~!_**

**_Momo: I bet danchou is cute!_**

**_Ene: I can't imagine it though~!_**

**_Shintaro: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (Ayano. . . )_**

**_Hibiya: What a weird childhood._**

**_Konoha: But I think it's cute. . . _**

**_Kano: Yeah~! Kido is very cute back there~! Once, she said 'Kano help me. . . I can't sleep so-_**

**_Kido: -Kick Kano's chest-_**

**_Shintaro: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Seto: Momo-chan, how's your brother when he went to a haunted house?_**

**_Shintaro: Eh?!_**

**_Momo: Well . . . I don't know . . . It's very funny though!_**

**_Ene: I want to know!_**

**_Mary: Me too!_**

**_Konoha: -Show his sparkly eyes- _**

**_Hibiya: -Sigh- Another story . . ._**

**_Kano: I need to know._**

**_Kido: It's your turn, Kisaragi._**

**_Momo: Okay then! If you guys insist!_**

**_Shintaro: Don't you dare, Momo!_**

**_Momo: -Stick out her tongue- I dare~! I want revenge~!_**

**_Shintaro: Why you-_**

**_Konoha: -Hold Shintaro's body-_**

**_Shintaro: Oi! What are you doing?!_**

**_Konoha: -Show his sparkly eyes-_**

**_Momo: Finally. . . No stupid distractions!_**

**_Shintaro: I'm going to die . . ._**

**_Momo: Okay . . . this is how it goes . . ._**

* * *

**_Tada~! I will show Shintaro's past at chapter 3! How's the chapter? This chapter is focus on their flashback though. . . Sorry if you guys hate this again . . . So give me reviews please~! It will help me to move on to the next chapter~!_**


	3. No Way Out

**-Sigh- I'm tired. Cause of school . . . Yosh! Enjoy reading this chapter~!**

* * *

**(Hbiya: Momo is going to tell us a story about Shintaro's past, that I hate to listen. Then she says . . .)**

**Momo: Nah~! I tell you guys later.**

**Seto and Kano: Aww!**

**Mary and Ene: Why?!**

**Momo: Cause we've been standing on this spot for an hour. I promise I tell you guys later! -Wink-**

**Konoha: -Nods and lets go of Shintaro-**

**Shintaro: -Sigh- Safe . . .**

**Hibiya: No more stories . . .**

**Kido: Oi. No fooling around. Let's go back. -Walks away-**

**Shintaro: Okay . . . -Looks at his phone- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Eh?!**

**Kido: -Stops and turn around-**

**Momo: What is it, onii-chan?!**

**Shintaro: What is this?!**

**Seto: Huh?**

**Kano: What's wrong, Shintaro-kun?**

**Shintaro: You guys should see this!**

**Ene: Master?**

**Momo: What? -Walks to Shintaro-**

**Shintaro: Here! -Gives his phone to Momo-**

**Momo: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . You are kidding me!**

**Kido: Now it's Kisaragi?!**

**Hibiya: What's wrong with you guys?!**

**Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Kido, Seto, Kano, Mary, Ene, Hibiya and Konoha: -Walks to Momo and Shintaro-**

**Momo: Here! -Gives Shintaro's phone to Kido-**

**All: -Looks at Shintaro's phone-**

**Kido: I don't get what ar-**

**All: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Kido, Seto, Kano, Mary, Ene and Hibiya: EHHHHH?!**

**Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Shintaro: See! The time! The time isn't moving!**

**Hibiya: Maybe your phone is broken?**

**Kido: -Gives the phone to Shintaro- Just wait a second . . . **

**Momo: Or low battery?**

**Kido: -Looks at her phone- His not lying . . .**

**Mary and Ene: Eh?**

**Kido: My phone isn't moving too . . . **

**Kano: -Looks at his phone- Oh yeah . . .**

**Seto and Mary: -Look at Seto's phone-**

**Mary: Maybe everyone's phone is broken?**

**Seto: I don't know.**

**Hibiya and Konoha: -Look at Hibiya's phone-**

**Hibiya: And there are no bars . . .**

**Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Momo: Eh?! Really?! **

**Momo and Ene: -Look at Momo's phone-**

**Ene: Hmm . . . But I think there are bars before the lights went out~!**

**All: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Kido: -Sigh- Nevermind . . . Let's go . . . -Walks away-**

**Shintaro: Okay then. . . **

**Momo: Yes!**

**Konoha: -Nods-**

**Seto and Mary: Alright!**

**Hibiya: I'm tired . . .**

**Ene: But I still have some energy!**

**Kano: Me too!**

**All: -Follow Kido-**

**Shintaro: Eh? -Stops walking-**

**Ene: What's wrong, master?**

**Momo: Onii-chan?**

**Shintaro: I have a feeling we've been watch . . .**

**Mary: Huh?**

**Hibiya: Maybe it's your imagination?**

**Kano: Yeah.**

**Shintaro: -Sigh- Maybe . . .**

**All: -Walks downstairs-**

* * *

**(Downstairs black out)**

**Momo: Eh?!**

**Hibiya: Here doesn't lights out before?!**

**Kido: -Sigh- Let's go out . . . -Walks to the door-**

**All: -Follow Kido-**

**Seto: -Opens the door- What? -Trying to open the door again-**

**Mary: Seto?**

**Kano: What's wrong?**

**Seto: The door won't open . . . **

**Hibiya: Huh?!**

**Shintaro: Really?! -Trying to open the door harder-**

**Kido: Is the gallery already close?**

**Seto: But it's still morning . . .**

**Kano: And today is the grand opening.**

**Momo: And there's no announcement . . . **

**Kido: And look. We can't see the outside. -Looks at the window-**

**Ene: Maybe there's some fog?**

**Mary: But the news earlier said there's no fog . . .**

**All: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Konoha: -Walks to the door-**

**Shintaro: Konoha? Are you trying to open the door?**

**Konoha: -Kicks the door-**

**All: ?!**

**Shintaro: No! Not like that!**

**Ene: But the door still won't open. Even though we use Konoha's powerful kick~!**

**Hibiya: Argh! What's wrong with this place?!**

**Shintaro: Yeah. First, the time stops. Then, there are no bars. Finally, we have been lock in this gallery!**

**Momo: Just calm down, Hibiya-kun, onii-chan.**

**Ene: Yeah! Master! Just relax!**

**Kido: Let's look around the gallery. Maybe we find something along the way.**

**All: -Nod-**

* * *

**(A few minutes walking around the gallery)**

**Momo: Everyone, wait a minute.**

**Kido: What is it, Kisaragi?**

**Momo: Don't you guys notice?**

**Hibiya: Notice? About what?**

**Momo: When we walk around the gallery, don't you guys feel anything weird?**

**Shintaro: Just I said before, I think we've been watch . . . **

**Momo: No, the art. All the art we've passed by. . . **

**Kano: What's wrong with them?**

**Momo: I think they're alive . . .**

**Seto: What?**

**Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Ene: Hm? I don't feel anything~!**

**Hibiya: Me too.**

**Momo: Maybe . . . I'm tired . . .**

**Kano: Hmm . . . Your personality is the same as Shintaro's, right?**

**Shintaro: Huh?!**

**Momo: -Sigh- Yeah. I can't believe that I have a relative that is a Neet.**

**Shintaro: Oi?! How about you?! You don't even pass your test! And you even score 2 marks in your maths test!**

**Momo: Shut up! I'm always busy with my life! Don't you remember? I'm an Idol! Other than you, always lock up in a room!**

**Shintaro: I have my reasons!**

**Momo and Shintaro: -Glare at each other-**

**Hibiya: Now I understand their personality.**

**Mary: Haha. Relax guys . . .**

**Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Kido: Ugh . . . Relatives . . . Oi. Let's go back to the entrance. . . **

**All: Okay.**

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

**Mary: Where are the other visitors?**

**Hibiya: Oh yeah . . .**

**Shintaro: Maybe the gallery is close . . .**

**Momo: But there's no cameras and security guard.**

**Kano: Maybe they are lazy?**

**Kido: How come they are lazy? Maybe someone want to steal the art?!**

**Seto: They have their reason.**

**Ene: Everyone! Let's go upstairs~!**

**Hibiya: Why?**

**Ene: Let's just look around a bit more~!**

**Shintaro: Hm? Okay then. . .**

**(Upstairs)**

**?: -Knock, knock-**

**All: !**

**Kido: Kyaaa!**

**Shintaro: W-what is that?!**

**Seto: I think someone is knocking the window.**

**Momo: Huh?!**

**Ene: But this is the second floor?**

**Hibiya: Yeah. How can anyone knock the window? Are they flying?**

**Kano: Maybe it's a bird?**

**Kido: Don't know. . .**

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

**Kido: This is the painting before.**

**Momo: But nothing of it change.**

**All: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hibiya: What is that?!**

**Shintaro: Eh?!**

**Hibiya: There's some blue liquid under the painting!**

**Konoha: -Walks to the painting and touch the liquid-**

**Kano: Oh? It's paint . . .**

**-Words appear on the floor-**

**All: ?!**

**Ene: Why are there suddenly appear words on the floor?**

**Seto: Hm? It's a sentence. . .**

**Momo: It says 'Come everyone. I have something for you guys. Go into the big fish mouth. Don't worry, it won't bite . . . '**

**All: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hibiya: Fish? The big fish we've seen before?**

**Momo: Maybe so.**

**Shintaro: Can we believe it?**

**Kido: Well . . . We can't get out from the door so . . . Let's just believe it.**

**Kano: Just follow the leader orders~!**

**Konoha: -Nods-**

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

**Mary: Here it is?**

**Hibiya: Yeah.**

**Kano: There's the same liquid footprint going through its direction.**

**Momo: Huh? This wasn't here before . . .**

**Shintaro: W-what is that? The fish is moving!**

**All: !**

**Seto: Well, the writing says that it won't bite . . . Let's dive in . . .**

**Mary: O-okay then . . .**

**Seto: Don't be scared Mary-chan.**

**Shintaro: What?!**

**Kido: O-okay. L-let's go in . . . -Dives into the water-**

**Shintaro: Huh?! She's gone!**

**Seto: Now, it's my turn. Bye, Mary-chan. -Dives into the water-**

**Kano: Yosh! I want to go in~! Bye everyone~! -Dives into the water-**

**Mary: Okay. B-be brave. Seto is waiting for me . . . -Close her eyes and dives into the water-**

**Momo: Hm? It's my turn now! Bye, Ene-chan, Hibiya-kun, Konoha-kun! And onii-chan, Don't be a scaredy cat! -Dives into the water-**

**Shintaro: Hey!**

**Ene: Master, now it's your turn~!**

**Shintaro: Huh? No! I'm staying here and I-**

**Ene: -Push Shintaro into the water-**

**Shintaro: Ene! -Been push in the water-**

**Ene: Alright! I'm going in! Master is going to get mad at me~! -Dives into the water-**

**Hibiya: -Sigh-People these days . . . I'm going in. Okay, onii-san?**

**Konoha: -Nods-**

**Hibiya: -Dives into the water-**

**Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . What a weird day . . . -Dives into the water-**

* * *

**Haha. I don't know if you guys like this chapter. But please gives me reviews~! Oh! And one chapter will be out every week so don't stop reading this story, please.**


	4. Colorful Roses

**-Sigh- My hands hurt from writing two chapters in a day. Never mind . . . I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ~!**

* * *

**(Seto: Now it's my turn! We went the gallery and suddenly there was a black out. And the entrance was lock. The last thing I know is that we dive into the water and . . .) **

* * *

**Hibiya: Ugh . . . I feel sick . . . -Rubs his head and open his eyes- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . O-ouch! Heavy!**

**Momo: (On top of Hibiya) What?! Am I really that heavy?!**

**Kano: (On top of Momo) Kido~! -Getting his face closer to Kido-**

**Kido: (Sitting on top of Kano) -Push his face away- No.**

**Shintaro: (Under Hibiya) Man, you guys are heavy . . .**

**Kido, Momo and Hibiya: Huh?!**

**Konoha: (Under Shintaro) Too. Many. People . . . **

**Shintaro: -Sigh- I feel your pain . . .**

**Mary: (Standing next to Seto and Ene) -Eyes sparkles- Wow! They are like a human tower~!**

**Seto: *Sweat drops* T-tower?**

**Ene: Aww~! Poor master! You've been crush by bodies~! Haha~!**

**Shintaro: S-shut up! C-can't breathe . . .**

**Konoha: -Sigh- *Stands up***

**Kido, Kano, Momo, Shintaro and Hibiya: -Fall down- Ouch!  
Shintaro: Konoha, you've should warn us before falling us down!**

**All: -Stand up-**

**Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hibiya: Ugh! My head hurts even more . . .**

**Kido: Oi. Is everyone alright?**

**All: -Nod-**

**Momo: When did we end up in a place like this?**

**Seto: I don't remember this place in the gallery.**

**Ene: The last thing I know is that I've dive into the water and . . . then I'm here~!**

**Kano: Well me, I've been eaten by the big fish~!**

**Hibiya: Huh?!**

**Konoha: -Nods-**

**Kido: All of us have been eaten by the fish. And the writing before is true. The fish didn't hurt us.**

**Mary: I don't remember anything . . .**

**Momo: Well, at least we aren't wet!**

**Ene: Yeah!**

**Shintaro: -Sigh- I'm going to die . . .**

**Kano: Hm? There are two hallways . . .**

**Kido: One with the red painting and the one with the blue painting.**

**Seto: Let's go to the red painting.**

**Shintaro: What?! Why?!**

**Seto: Because it's better than standing around here all day!**

**Ene: Come on, master~!**

**Konoha: -Pats Shintaro's head-**

**Shintaro: Well, if there is no other choice . . .**

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

**Momo: Ah! There's a door.**

**Kano: -Trying to open the door- Hm? -Trying to open the door again-**

**Ene: What's wrong?**

**Kano: The door is lock.**

**Shintaro: What?! Another lock door!**

**Mary: Then let's use-**

**Hibiya: No! Don't use onii-san's kick!**

**Seto: But the door was lock from here.**

**Kido: Then, there's a key somewhere, right?**

**Momo: Let's go to the other hallway. Maybe we've found something there.**

**Kano: Right!**

* * *

**(While walking through the other hallway)**

**Kido: What's wrong with this place?! There's letters sticking out of the wall!**

**Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Seto: But there are only six letters.**

**Shintaro: Let's see. The only letters there are shown is L, M, O, W, C and double E.**

**Momo: Wait. If we arrange the letters correctly, it spells 'WELCOME'.**

**All: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hibiya: Who wants to welcome us? We are only regular visitors.**

**Kano: Maybe we are special~?**

**Shintaro: How special?! This gallery is getting weird!**

**Mary: Just relax Shintaro.**

**Kido: Eh? What is that?**

**All: -Stops walking- *Saw 8 mini tables have been arrange at the end of the hall and another mini table blocking the way through a door. On the table is a vase with a different color of roses each and the sides of the tables is a poorly drawing of a face each.***

**Hibiya: Isn't that my face?! I think?**

**Momo: Me too!**

**Kano: All of them have our faces.**

**Shintaro: But why is the table with my face is blocking the way through the door?!**

**Kido: Don't know.**

**Seto: Let's see here. This is Shintaro-kun, Kido, me, Kano, Mary-chan, Momo-chan, Ene-chan, Hibiya-kun and Konoha-kun.**

**Hibiya: But who would draw our faces?! I think all of this has been draw by a child.**

**Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Ene: I'm a computer program. How should they know my face?**

**Mary: Someone we know?**

**Kano: But I don't remember anyone who knows Ene-chan's face . . .**

**Shintaro: But this drawing doesn't look like me . . . I'm even cuter! -Sparkles-**

**All: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . -Sweat drops-**

**Momo: Baka onii-chan! Who would think that you're cute! I'm even cuter than you! -Sparkles-**

**Hibiya: Says the person who's cute!**

**Seto: -Sweat drops- Haha. Relatives.**

**Mary: So should we take them?**

**Shintaro: What?! This will probably be a trap!**

**Momo: But no one says we shouldn't take them.**

**Shintaro: And no one says we should take them too!**

**Kido: -Sigh- You guys are too loud. Here. I prove it if is a trap or not.**

**Momo and Shintaro: Huh?!**

**Kido: -Take the rose from her table-**

**All: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hibiya: Phew. It wasn't a trap.**

**Seto: Then . . . -Take the rose from his table-**

**Momo: Nothing happen . . .**

**All: -Take the rose from their table-**

**Kido: Hm? My rose is purple.**

**Kano: Well, my rose is black.**

**Seto: Green here. Mary-chan?**

**Mary: I-I'm p-pink . . .**

**Momo: I'm orange! The same color as my Idol clothes!**

**Ene: Yay~! Mine is dark blue~!**

**Shintaro: Red . . .**

**Hibiya: -Sigh- Blue . . . and what weird colors! Some of it though . . . Onii-san?**

**Konoha: . . . Yellow . . . **

**Seto: What does these colors represents?**

**Shintaro: Don't know . . . This color is nostalgic though . . .**

**Ene: Huh?**

**Shintaro: Never mind.**

**Kido: Let's hold into them. And don't pluck the petals . . . I have a bad feeling if we do it . . .**

**Momo: There's another door.**

**Seto: Let's try opening it. -Moves away the mini table from the door-**

**Kido: -Gulp- Here it goes . . . -Open the doors-**

**Kano: -Sigh- Not lock.**

**All: -Went inside-**

**Hibiya: Huh? There's nothing inside this small room except a key on the floor and a painting of a women with black hair come out the painting.**

**All: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Come out?!**

**Shintaro: Really?! W-what's wrong with this place!**

**Mary: I'm scare . . . -Clings to Seto-**

**Kido: L-l-let's get out of here!**

**Kano: Look! They key! Let's take it. Maybe it will open the other door~!**

**Hibiya: Okay! Just hurry!**

**Kano: Yosh. -Crouch down and take the key-**

**All: AAAAAHHHH!**

**Kano: What's wrong with you guys? -Looks up- Is there- ! ! ! ! !**

**Momo: Let's get out of here!**

**All: -Run out through the door-**

**Seto: -Close the door and put the mini table to its place-**

**Kido: -Pants, pants- W-w-what is that?!**

**Shintaro: -Pants, pants- D-don't know. . . But I think I just saw the picture looking at us . . .**

**Ene: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hibiya: Now I'm really scared . . .**

**Seto: I almost faint.**

**Kido: W-well, Kano. Did you get the key?**

**Kano: Oh! Yeah! I got them here~!**

**Kido: Then let's go.**

**Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**All: -Starts walking-**

**Mary: Eh?! The wall! The letters change?!**

**Seto: What?**

**Kido: Just don't. I can't take much of it. -Stops walking-**

**-Letters appear on the floor-**

**All: Huh?!**

**Ene: 'T-T-**

**Shintaro: 'THIEF'?**

**Hibiya: Did we steal something?**

**Momo: The key. Maybe it's the key?**

**Kano: But we steal it to find a way out~!**

**Kido: Then it isn't considering stealing right? I think?**

**Shintaro: I can't take much of this . . .**

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

**Kano: Okay. Let's try again.**

**All: -Nod-**

**Shintaro: If this is the wrong key, just use Konoha's kick.**

**Ene: Yay~!**

**Kano: -Push the key into the door and open it-**

**All: -Walk in- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

* * *

**Please give me reviews or ask me what's going to happen on the next chapter~! XD**


	5. The Painting

**Sorry~! Everyone! I was addicted to 'Tsuna Vs Natsu' and 'Anime Heroes' pictures~! And Pacthesis Devianart games. You girls should try playing those games~! Most of it is dating simulation games~! (No lemons, sex etc)It's very awesome! I love 'Number days some date'! Amy-sama is my role model~!**

* * *

**(Seto:** **This is getting weird. All of us have roses and some words appear on the floor and there's a painting looking at us and there's-**

**Shintaro: Just start the chapter already!)**

* * *

**Shintaro: Huh?! This is not the exit?!**

**Kano: *Sigh* All that hard work . . .**

**Seto: But this is the only door we can go.**

**Kido: There's no other choice.**

**Shintaro: *Walks fast* Argh! I'm sick of this pla-**

**Mary: Shintaro! Stop!**

**Shintaro: *Stops walking* Huh?! What? What is it?!**

**Mary: You almost step on an ant!**

**Shintaro: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**All: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Shintaro: But it's only a little ant!**

**Mary: B-b-but . . . *Cries***

**Shintaro: W-what?! Don't cry!**

**Momo: Oi. Onii-chan. You're such a cruel human. *Glares at Shintaro***

**Shintaro: Huh?!**

**Kido: You don't know what it feels to be little . . .**

**Seto: Y-yeah.**

**Shintaro: What?!**

**Kano: *Sigh* Shintaro-kun. It's a living thing just like us, you know~! *Grins***

**Ene: Right, Master! You're even crueler than me!**

**Shintaro: But-**

**Hibiya: *Sigh* You almost kill a helpless ant . . .**

**Konoha: *Nods***

**Shintaro: Can I say some-**

**All: No!**

**Shintaro: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (Am I the only one with a bad luck here? Even though Momo is the one always having a bad luck . . .)**

**Mary: *Sniff, sniff* N-nah. It's fine. I-I think he was born that way . . .**

**Shintaro: Born?! (I just felt something painful in my heart.)**

* * *

**? ? ?: Yeah! Don't just walked off and almost step on an ant!**

**All: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Huh?!**

**Shintaro: W-who said that?!**

**? ? ?: Down here.**

**All: *Looks down***

**? ? ?: Hm. Just don't do that again, okay?**

**Shintaro: The-**

**Kido: The-**

**Momo: The-**

**Ene: The ant is talking?!**

**Hibiya: *Sweat drops* (But you're a program who can talk too . . .)**

**Ant: Hm? Why are you guys frozen like rocks?**

**Seto: Eh? You guys can hear him too?!**

**Shintaro: H-him?**

**Mary: T-the ant is talking to us~! Yay!**

**Kano: Oh? How very interesting~!**

**Kido: Am I imagining things? *Rub her eyes* No. This is real.**

**Momo: M-maybe we are dreaming?**

**Shintaro: How can we dreaming the same dream?!**

**Momo: Hm~! Like this? *Step on Shintaro's foot***

**Shintaro: O-ouch! What are you doing?!**

**Momo: Hm? It's not a dream after all . . .**

**Shintaro: Why are you stepping on my foot if this is your own dream?!**

**Momo: Just guess? Don't know.**

**Hibiya: Onii-chan, you seems quiet than usu-**

**Konoha: *Eyes sparkles***

**Hibiya: *Sweat drops* He has his own world now . . .**

* * *

**Ant: Hello~! I'm still here~!**

**All: S-sorry!**

**Kido: S-so . . . how can you talk to us?**

**Ant: Firstly, I heard one of you guys can communicate with animals, right?**

**All: ?**

**Ant: Then, who is it?**

**Seto: Ah. S-sorry. It would be me.**

**Ant: . . . This human? . . . Okay then~! I have a request.**

**Seto: Request? O-okay then.**

**Ant: Yay! Okay. . . I love paintings. My painting is especially cool. I like to see it again. But it's kind of far way . . .**

**All: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Momo: You mean the other side of this room?**

**Ant: Yes.**

**Seto: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Okay! I will help you to see it again!**

**Ant: R-really?**

**Seto: *Nods* Yeah! It's a promise!**

**Mary: We help too!**

**Kido: Yes.**

**Ene: Yeah~!**

**Hibiya: If we have to . . .**

**Konoha, Momo, Kano: *Nods***

**Shintaro: Just wait a second! Do you believe this little ant?! Cause we've alrea-**

**All: *Glare at Shintaro***

**Shintaro: *Sweat drops* Ugh . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Okay, okay! I will help! But don't use that faces at me again!**

**All: *Smiles at Shintaro***

**Ant: Then I'm counting on you guys! Good luck!**

**Seto: Thanks!**

**All: *Walks away***

* * *

**Shintaro: Hm! This will be a piece a ca-**

**Ene: Watch out, master! *Pulls Shintaro's collar***

**-A hand coming out from the left side of the wall-**

**All: ?!**

**Ene: Master? Are you alright?!**

**Shintaro: C-can't-**

**Ene: Hm?**

**Shintaro: C-can't b-breath . . . **

**Ene: Huh? Oh! Sorry! *Let go of Shintaro's collar***

**Shintaro: *Pants, pants* I almost die . . . More importantly . . . what is that?!**

**Kano: A hand?**

**Hibiya: This is no longer a gallery . . .**

**Momo: Everyone! Look at this!**

**Kido: It says 'Beware of the edges'.**

**All: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Shintaro: There are more of them?!**

**Mary: So that means . . . We have to go through the middle?**

**Ene: Maybe so?**

**Kano: But let's make sure first . . . One of us has to go there and find the ant's painting . . .**

**All: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Konoha: *Raises his hands***

**Shintaro: Konoha?!**

**Seto: No. I will go.**

**Momo: Huh?!**

**Mary: What?! Why?**

**Seto: Cause this is a request for me.**

**Mary: B-but . . .**

**Seto: *Hugs Mary* It's fine Mary-chan. You don't have to worry just believe in me, okay?**

**Mary: *Blush***

**Hibiya: (Ugh. . . What a really romantic yet stupid scene . . .)**

**Seto: *Let go Mary* Yosh! I'm going! Just go at the middle right?**

**Kido: Yes. Just be careful.**

**Kano: Yeah. If you touch those things. . .**

**Momo: Just don't think about it.**

**Ene: Y-yeah!**

**Shintaro: *Sigh* I don't even know what to say . . .**

**Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Mary: G-good luck! S-seto-kun . . .**

* * *

**Seto: Haha! Thanks! *Take a deep breath and walks slowly* (Be calm, be calm)**

**-A hand coming out from the right side of the wall-**

**Seto: *Stops walking* . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . *Starts walking***

**-Hands coming out from both walls-**

**Seto: *Stops walking* . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . *Starts walking***

**-A hand coming out from a wall in front of Seto-**

**Seto: *Stops walking* . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . *Starts walking and stops***

**All: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Seto: I made it?**

**All: His made it?**

**Seto: I made it!**

**All: His made it!**

**Mary: I'm glad . . .**

**Seto: Let's see. . . His painting. Hm? There's door? *Trying to open the door* Its lock. Maybe the painting is in here? Oh! There it is! *Takes the painting from the wall* Well, he is an ant. So, this ant painting is his, right? *Walks back to the group***

**Kano: You're safe, Seto-kun!**

**Momo: You almost give me a heart attack.**

**Shintaro: Glad that you made it.**

**Mary: Yeah . . .**

**Seto: Haha. Thanks.**

**Konoha: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

* * *

**Ant: So you got it?**

**Seto: *Nods* Yeah! *Show the painting to the ant* **

**Ant: Yeah! This is it! I finally able to see it again! Thanks!**

**Seto: You're welcome! And I kept my promise!**

**Ant: Just take my painting. As my thanks.**

**Seto: Hm? Why? Isn't this painting very precious to you?**

**Ant: I just want to see. This is enough. This painting will help you get out of this room.**

**Shintaro: Really?!**

**Ant: Yeah.**

**Seto: Thanks!**

**Hibiya: Is there another door here.**

**Seto: Yeah. I just saw a door at the other side but its lock.**

**Momo: But there's a door here too but it's not lock. *Points at the door***

**Kano: Maybe there's a key there?**

**Mary: B-but maybe there's something weird in there too . . .**

**Shintaro: Y-yeah . . .**

**Kano: Then I will go to the door.**

**Kido: Huh?!**

**Kano: You should come too, Kido~!**

**Kido: What?!**

**Kano: You guys should just stay here.**

**All: *Nod***

**Kido: Wait! When did you become the leader here?!**

**Kano: And Seto. Give me the painting. It will help us with something.**

**Seto: Huh? Okay then.**

**Kido: Stop ignoring me!**

**Kano: Yosh~! Let's go~! *Drags Kido and opens the door***

* * *

**So that's it! And I'm still curious. To anyone who knows Natsu (Fairy Tail) and Tsuna (Hitman Reborn),**

**If they fight, who wins? I already search and people still fighting who should wins~! Cause they both use flames and can absorb them too... So can anyone tell me?**


End file.
